A Life I Once Had
by Raykou-Kun
Summary: Ruki Makino always wanted to be apart of the team but a tragic incident helps her realize who her true friends really are and its not in West Shinjuku. A story about how one of DATS major officers was born. Digimon seasons 3, and 5 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** What is there really to tell you about. Hmm, well this story is about the whole Savers timeline through Yoshino's eyes. But of course that will be to plain and an oddly unoriginal idea. So to make it some-what original I decided to fit the whole Tamers and Digidestined team into the storyline. Especially Ruki but you'll find out why later on. Most chapters will be in Yoshino's point of view but I'm going to assume that you already knew that. Hmm, what else am I suppose to tell you now? Oh yeah! The disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon what so ever. If I did then Tamers would have more than one season.

_"Even my closest friend said I was finished, but I think I may be a little different from the others."_ -- Namie Amuro

**Chapter One: Words Hurt Worse Than Anything Else**

.:Unknown P.O.V:.

… Here I am, _again_…Just like the first time; I'm leaving. Last time I left my life back there; now here I am leaving the life I once had here to go back there… It's odd I couldn't live in that place and yet here I am; leaving this life to go back to that place. The same place where I once thought I couldn't live. Oh the irony of the moment. It's _horrible._

I thought I could live here peacefully. No, _peacefully _doesn't associate correctly with this life. What I really meant was happily. This life was never peaceful. From the D-Reaper to the hundreds, no thousands of Parasimon. I wouldn't quite call that a peaceful life now would I? No, nobody would.

As time went by it became apparent to me; and probably to the rest of the _team._ I obviously didn't fit in here. Everybody was moving on with their lives while I was stuck being the same. _Never changing._ That's what I am; what I always will be. I thought I could become this person people may see today. How can I possibly become someone who doesn't exist?! It doesn't seem possible at the moment. It never did. That person's morale's clash against the ones I truly have. The ones I was always supposed to have.

It was ridiculous. Just like my life here was. It was a dream; it always was. The dream of a pathetic and hopeless girl. I realize now. I realize now that I was a fool for thinking I could be accepted here. I never did. It was obvious; so obvious. I just couldn't see it. I was pathetic… I failed here just like I did back there…

… There's that feeling again… That drowning feeling… God I hate that feeling…

_What? The Digimon Queen can't take the truth…? __Pathetic…_

I try to swallow the lump that formed in my throat… The funny thing is that I just can't swallow it. Why…? I already know the answer to that…

Those words he said… They hit me hard… Oh so very hard… They hit harder than any attack from some random digimon. They hit hard because… because it was the truth. I am pathetic, I always have been. I was pathetic for running. Running away… That's all I ever done. Is that the only thing that I can do correctly… If so then I'm even more pathetic than I thought before.

_… Damn you…_

Why did you say _those _words? Why couldn't you say something else? Of all times; he picked that of all times to actually be serious. That one moment… Those few words… In that one moment with those few words; he crushed my dreams… My hopes… My haven… My utopia…

… I hate you…!

"Baka!"… I hear my words echo across the horizon… Who am I to critize? I'm just as bad, if not _worse_.

_Plop_

What's that? I look up at the unbroken clouds. In an instant I feel countless drops of water hit my face. It's raining; that's what that sound was. Does that mean that the sky feels the same way as I do? This might seem odd but I always believed that when it rains… It means that the world is crying; crying for the most pathetic thing out there. Could that thing be me? If these are really tears could they be tears of laughter? Am I so pathetic that even the world shows me no pity.

I let out a choked breath… Can't anything go my way? Everybody else got what they wanted… I never did… I never will…

"R-Ruki?" I hear my name being called from behind me… No that _never _was my name…

I turn around to see who called my name… Raramon… This digitama shaped creature… Pink and green… Arms and legs no bigger than that of babies'. No maybe even smaller. Two big black eyes. Eyes so innocent; always seem to be smiling at you even though her mouth never shows it. I really missed her, five years ago I met her. She gave me hope. But I doubt even she can help me… No one can now...

"…Don't call me that…!" The words came out harsher than they were supposed to be. A cold and harsh whisper. That's what they were… That's not what they were supposed to be… I guess I want people to know that I'm still strong on the outside… Even if that strength is somewhat exaggerated…

"I'm sor—." "Don't you dare apologize! You have no reason to be sorry… You never did… it wasn't your fault… It was mine… It always has been… _always_…" Those last words barely above a whisper. Has my voice always been this soft? This _weak_? Probably so… Weak and fragile; that's what I've become… That's probably what I've always been.

"It's okay. I just want you to be happy, you know…?" "… Yes… I know…" At the time it really didn't seem like a question, but I answered it anyway.

"So what should I do with this?" I see her raise up something in her hand. A blue device. No bigger than that of my fist… Just looking at it flares up my anger…

"… Let me see it…" I already know _what_ to do with it… What I _want_ to do with it… As Raramon floats over to me; device in hand… I know exactly what to do with it…

As soon as I feel my D-Ark in my hands my hands clench around it… I can feel the device leave indents into my hand… I barely realize how much it really hurts though.

I walk over to the edge. The edge of the building. The building of my arrival; the building of my departure. I raise my fist up and over my head, device still in hand. So many memories; so many memories this one device holds. So many memories that I'd rather forget.

I lower my fist. Releasing my D-Ark over the edge. No, not releasing; more like throwing. I barely caught a glimpse of the device flying towards the ground. Flying down at speeds I can never hope to obtain.

_Smack _

That's all I heard. As I heard the device slam against the ground. I feel no regrets. Only thing I hope for is that I didn't hit anyone with it. Wouldn't want to prolong my departure no more than I already did. Now _that_ would not be good.

I feel satisfaction. The satisfaction that one gets from knowing that something finally went in their favor… If only everything did…

"Are you ready to go? You're soaking wet!" Raramon's overly cheery voice is not making me feel better... Not at all… "Don't worry about it… I-I'm okay… Let's go." I swiftly leave the spot I once occupied. My steps barely audible above the splatter of rain drops on the concrete below me. Raramon quickly following after me. The rotors of the helicopter rapidly spinning. The bright light from the helicopters' open doors. That much is obvious.

I hear the splatter of water as I take my first step into the helicopter. The warm heat of the helicopter; warming my cold body. My body's raked shivers made me realize. Maybe I _was _out in the rain a little too long. Oh well too late to complain now.

" Ahh! Ruki! I knew you were out in the rain to long. I knew I should have made you come in sooner. What was I thinking. How foolish of me." I quickly occupy a seat while Raramon is still rambling on. I pay no attention to it. I only heard something about a blanket, and… the _flu?_ Meh, it doesn't matter now.

I feel some extra warmth as Raramon drapes a thin blanket over my shoulders. It's not much but it helps. It helps a lot.

"Now I bet that feels much better! Huh Ruki?!" I smile a little. Such a strange digimon she is.

"Yes it feels much better. Thank you." I may not be able to see it; but I can already tell that Raramon is pretty happy. I can tell because I can feel this happy aura radiating around her. I couldn't help but smile a little. Who wouldn't?

" Oh, and don't call me by that name? I thought I told you that already." It may seem odd but for some reason; I really despise that name. Oddly enough I'm the one who chose the name, and now I'd rather forget that it even exists.

"Oh… well if you don't want me to call you Ruki. What should I call you then?" What indeed. In all actuality I haven't even thought about that. If I continue to be called _Ruki_ then I will have to someday return to that life. But if I go by my real name then I'll have to return to the life of a failure. Now that I think of it; no matter what I choose. It would still result in me being a failure. One being unable to do what my sisters could do. While the other is unable to compare to the power that my _friends_ hold. To me the answer is clear cut.

Yes . I have made my decision. It is more than obvious now. I refuse to return to West Shinjuku. I refuse to return to those… Those _people_ I refuse!

As the helicopter takes flight. As we head to our destination. I am more than prepared to leave. To leave the memories. To leave the people. To leave all the _lies._ I'm prepared; I'm ready to become the person I always was supposed to be.

"Call me by my real name… Call me… Yoshino… Yoshino Fujieda... That's what I want to be called now."

**Chapter One: End**

**A/N** Now I'm actually quite pleased with how this chapter turned out to be. It soothes me. Anyway, you're all probably wondering how in the world can Ruki become Yoshino. All things should be revealed in due time. In the next chapter I'll explain how Ruki's hair can become anything like Yoshino's hair. I'll also explain some of the things that the tamers might be going through during Ruki's/Yoshino's departure. You all will find out later though. Oh and this story will go along with that of the Japanese Digimon Savers, because lets face it the English version sucks. I watched episode seven in English an I was pretty pissed. What the freak! Citramon! What the hell is that, and that bull about flooding the amusement park. Oh god that was so pathetic. Seriously am I the only one who noticed how horrible the ideas that some of the shows displayed here in America suck! How does BomberNanimon become, Citramon; a freaking pineapple. God that's so pathetic. Whatever, I could probably bore you guys forever with this one subject but I think we all have lives we need to attend to so I have nothing else that I want to explain at the moment so, dehamata! Oh and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/****N** Well here is the second chapter of my story. This chapter did not turn out as long as I originally wanted it to be; nor did it explain as much as I originally intended it to . I'm extremely sorry for the long wait I had a lot of things to do. From a geometry project -- to this big biology quiz. Life isn't a slice of pie at the moment. Well I guess I should tell you what to expect in this chapter. Well in this chapter I'm going to explain where exactly Yoshino/Ruki went after the helicopter trip from West Shinjuku to Tokyo—well that's where I think Digimon Savers takes place at least, heh-heh. Well no more stalling. Time to get to the chapter! Enjoy!

Key:

"Yeah"-Regular talk

_"Yeah"_-Mind talk/important stuff/sound effects

-Scene Change

-- - Change of P.O.V

_"__I don't have dreams. How can I say it? I myself am a dream."_ – Ayumi Hamasaki

**Chapter Two: Starting ****a**** New**

.: Yoshino's P.O.V:.

The ride on the elevator was boring and uneventful. It has only been a few minutes after we landed safely in Tokyo; and when we arrived it was still raining, plus it was dark out. I still find it very amusing how Raramon sat on my head just to keep my hair dry.

Now she's as soaked as I am; maybe a little more, and obviously we're _somewhat _cold. It doesn't help that the elevator maintenance crew couldn't fix the heating system. So all me and Raramon can truly do is try to keep our minds off the cold… Not so hard, right? Of course its not! Especially when all your wearing is your school uniform!

_Ding_

Eh? I guess we made it to the first floor. That's good, because the only thing that was really keeping my mind off of the cold was having a conversation… with myself… God I think I'm going crazy…

I barely take two steps without noticing the long winding hallway. It's been at least three years since I last walked through these halls. You would think that Satsuma-san would make some improvements to the tedious floor tiles and the plain walls; and here I thought that I was pathetic, heh-heh… that's not funny…

Walking down this hallway I see plenty of rooms with different signs to label them; all of them are more than familiar. You see here at the DATS main branch office in Tokyo. The first floor is where all the main rooms are found. Ranging from the main office itself usually occupied by Satsuma-san, because he is the captain of the DATSmain branch office. The main office also holds the "Digital Field" tracker up to the Digital Monsters International Information Index. The DMIII holds all information on any and all Digimon that come and came into our world. There is also The Digital Field Reconnaissance Room; otherwise known as the DFRR. Still despite all that, there are only two people that _I _know of who do any to all the real fighting. Those two people are Satsuma-san himself and Yushima-san. According to what Raramon told me. Satsuma-san is in the main office.

It didn't take long for me and Raramon to reach the lobby area. The first thing I notice is the coming and going of many different people; in and out of the area. Last I remember this place was never this full. In fact the most people I ever saw in this area were two at the most... I've been gone longer than I originally thought.

After I analyzed one of the many people that were standing at the counter. I pretty much figured that these people were not and probably never were a part of the DATS team. Well you see it was a pretty easy analysis seeing as though the outfit this person wore was not even remotely similar to that of the DATS uniform. Last I remembered a black suit wasn't the ever so common jumpsuit the DATS officers wore. The only exception to this uniform policy was Satsuma-san and Yushima-san.

Well back to the point at hand. Well it's not really a point as it is a problem. See if this area was empty like it used to be. Then getting through the hustle of this area wouldn't have concerned me as much. But it does, plus the fact that I have a Digimon floating around my head like Earth's moon. We attract a lot of attention. How am I going to get passed all these people…?

* * *

…_Whew_… we finally made it passed the lobby area, with more than the needed amount of pushing and shoving. I mean, god! Don't these people have better things to do than to stare at an _eleven_ year old girl…?! _Pedophiles_…! Despite all that here I am now; standing here in front of the main office gasping for air… Well that's one dilemma out of the way, now one more to go. _How to Prevent Satsuma-san from losing his cool…_not an easy thing to do…

"Yoshino, aren't you going to go in?" I heard Raramon ask somewhere towards my right.

"…Yeah… I was just thinking…"

_Sigh_… Might as well get it over with…

_Slide_

Before I even made a move to the door I barely prevent myself from running into someone's chest… god I hate being this short…

I hear someone's tired yawn from above me, attracting my attention to face the tired eyes of Satsuma-san's. What the hell…? Why is he so tired? When Satsuma-san finally looks down to meet my eyes I bite back a smile from spreading across my face as his eyes widened from what I think is shock.

"…Ruki? What are you doing here?"… _Yawn_… What does he mean _"What am I doing here?"_ I just called him an hour ago to tell him I'm coming back here. He even agreed to let me come!

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke? I hope it is and not just a result of you old man memory." I smirk at him. I'm enjoying this. I mean it's not every day that you get to mess around with the "all work--no play" Satsuma-san himself.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to take advantage of Satsuma's exhausted state!?" Huh? Who said that? I glance around before I notice Kudamon on Satsuma-san's shoulder. How did I **not** notice that? I feel so dum right now…

"It's okay Kudamon; I am getting to old for all this work. It's not easy trying to convince the Japanese government to help fund DATS. I'm sorry Ruki; please forgive me for my inconsiderate state. Please come in." I see Satsuma-san side step out of the door way to give me space and of course… I accept.

"Not a problem Satsuma-san, oh and don't call me Ruki anymore. Call me Yoshino." I turn my head over my shoulder as I said that. I barely see him raise his left eyebrow before I turn my head back around. I look to my right and see ,behind Raramon blocking my view, a blue chair in front of a DMIII computer. I quickly occupy the seat because, well I'm tired of staying on my feet. It's really that simple.

I barely notice Satsuma-san take a seat behind his desk nor did I know that he sat down. Well, that was until he cleared his throat in an attempt to catch my attention; it worked.

"Well Ruki, seeing as though the clothes that you have on are soaking wet. I'm guessing that this 'trip' back to Tokyo was not planned before hand, was it?" Wow, that's just like Satsuma-san to be able to analyze things this quickly without me saying a word to him… _sigh_…

"Yeah, that's correct Satsuma-san." I guess I should explain to him why I'm here in the first place. "You see Satsuma-san. Things in West Shinjuku were actually going great. Maybe better than that, but I guess one who never belonged in one place… can't belong in a different place… because… because that person has nowhere to belong to… she _never_ did…" It went unnoticed by me how I hinted to who that person could be and I barely noticed how my line of sight changed from Satsuma-san's shaded gaze to that of the plain tile floor I complained about before. I hate talking about things like this but you see, I just can't **not **talk to him about that kind of stuff. You see it's like this, compared to everything that happened to me including the loss of my father, and… the West Shinjuku incident. I always looked to Satsuma-san as the only father figure I ever really had. Even when I was in West Shinjuku I always looked to him for advice; never Rumiko.

_Splash_

What was that? I look down to my right hand. Where I felt something drop on it. I have a guess on what it is but refuse to believe it. Even when I see a tiny water droplet on my hand I still refuse to believe it. T-that's not a tear it's just sweat. Yeah that's it! It's only a drop of sweat!

_If that's just sweat t-then why am I shaking so badly?_

"Yoshino…" At first I thought it was Satsuma-san who said it but I realized that the voice came from my right side so it was obviously Raramon who said this.

"… Yoshino, I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way. But don't worry I will give you a place to stay until you find where you belong… I'm sure it's _far _closer than you really think…" I heard Satsuma-san's voice from in front of me… Wait, _in front_ of me! I quickly glance up to face Satsuma-san's face. When did he get in front of me? I was too drowned in my own thoughts that I didn't notice or maybe I didn't care; to be honest.

"But Yoshino, if I'm going to let you stay here without me notifying your mother that your here. I'm going to set some conditions that you will have to follow." I nod meekly, I have a bad feeling about this. "One: you have to join the DATS squad. With Raramon by your side I'm more than confident that you two can become important figures in DATS. Two: you have to go to school; of course, one of your own choosing. And three… I don't want to see no more tears on your face; it makes all of us here sad to see you like that." What? I raise a shaking hand up to the side of my eyes. What I find is that I really am crying. I didn't even know that I was crying;_ well_ actually I did, I just refused to believe it.

I quickly use the back of my hand to wipe away all the tears that _unknowingly_ made their way onto my face. "Okay Yoshino?" I smile slightly. I don't feel like fighting against stray or wild Digimon anytime soon… but I'm pretty sure that I will get over it. I nod slightly still smiling. "Okay… I agree to all three conditions, Satsuma-san… One question though... Where will I stay?"

"Don't worry Yoshino I have prepared for everything beforehand. I reserved you a room at one of my favorite hotels until your housing arrangements are arranged. Of course I have arranged for you to have a yojimbo (1) around you at all times if you wish to leave the confines of your hotel room."

I see Satsuma-san extend a hand out for me to grab; which I grab with little hesitation. "Yoshino I'll also have to give you a DATS uniform and a Digivice for you and Raramon, but we'll get to that before we leave. Are you ready to go?" Of course I am; I was ready as soon as I stepped on the helicopter "I am _otou-san_(2)." We all laugh at what I had said, but to me that sentence holds a deeper meaning to it. Because that's what Satsuma-san feels like to me; the father I never had before. The father I always wanted. As we walk down to the Digital Combat Equipment Center, DCEC, to receive my digivice and DATS uniform. I'm prepared for this new journey to begin.

* * *

After I received my Digivice iC ,which I might add is _Pink_, from Satsuma-san we immediately went straight to the room he reserved for me. Satsuma-san explained to me how showing a Digimon in public could not only lead to a controversial situation but also how it could also make the work that DATS do a whole lot harder. He said in order to prevent that kind of situation the Digivice iC has the function of being able to download your partners data into the digivice itself so you won't be separated from your partner in case of an emergency. I was pretty amazed to say the least about how advanced this digivice was compared to my D-Ark.

Satsuma-san also mentioned something about using _"Digisoul"_ to activate Raramon's evolution. He said that he would go into this more another day.

I was also surprised when I saw the hotel room itself. It looked a whole lot better than Rumiko's house. Kinda made me wonder if this thing was actually a house in a twelve story building. I explored all three rooms that were here. The living area/ kitchen area, plus the bedroom, and the room I'm now in; the bathroom. You may be wondering why I am in fact in the bathroom. Well the reason is simple. I'm having Raramon wash my hair; in order to get rid of all the hair dye in my hair. You see the fact of the matter is that three years ago when I was going to be adopted by Rumiko. I bought some orange hair dye in order to hide my identity from everyone. So they couldn't return me to my mother and two sisters. Of course the stuff was cheap, really cheap so after about one whole year the hair dye would in fact fade away until there was no more orange dye left. The usual sign of the hair dye fading was that it would change into a light honey yellow. Which in those six months that Renamon was my partner it started to do just that. Besides that "Yoshino Fujieda" has red hair, not orange.

So I sat there while Raramon rubbed the hotel shampoo and hair conditioner into my hair. With nothing better to occupy my time with I stare at the now full contacts container in my hand. The very same container that holds my lavender contacts; that 'Ruki' used to wear (**A/N** Just so you know Yoshino says 'Ruki' instead of 'I' when she refers to things that she used to do back in West Shinjuku.) . I never wore glasses before and I never needed to. Satsuma-san told me that those contacts would act just as night vision sensors. Although I never really needed to use that function though; in fact they were actually useless, because seeing through the dark is cool and all but it doesn't matter because they _don't_ help you see through the fogs that a digital field gave off.

Not only that but those contacts hurt my eyes… _badly_…

I barely notice how cold the water is when Raramon rinsed my hair with it.

"Yoshino! I finished getting all that dye out your hair, and let me say this couldn't you have bought dye that was easier to get out of your hair? My arms are sore now! You better appreciate the things I do for you!" I smile at the little Plant Digimon that's now resting on my lap. She is a strange character… a _strange_ character indeed…

I look up at the mirror in front of me to see for the first time in years my hair; my real hair. Shoulder length red hair that shapes around my face just like I remembered it. Even though my hair is dripping wet; it fits me. It fits me perfectly--it always did.

"Thanks Raramon. I like this better than that orange dye anyway." I smile down at the little Plant Digimon as praise for her efforts; which by the way she looks I think she knows it.

"Oh it was no problem Yoshino, but your hair is still wet! Let me go get a towel!" And with that I see the little Plant Digimon float out the door to go get a towel I presume… How can she complain about washing all the hair dye out of my hair one second and then say that it's no problem...? Weird... _Sigh_ I guess I should follow the little plant. Knowing her she'll probably go overboard with everything acting like a mother cleaning up her _home_…

_Home_…Maybe, just maybe this place will be a place I could possible call, _home_... _maybe... someday_

**Chapter Two: End**

**A/N**

**Word translations**

(1) yojimbo -- bodyguard

(2) otou-san -- father

Well there is chapter two of this story. I'm sorry for keeping anyone waiting. I planned to have made this chapter out a whole lot sooner but it didn't work out as I planned. There was this huge geometry project all the way to my biology project. I should have the third chapter out soon because I will have a lot of free time. Anyway, I plan to make characters from all five seasons make an appearance. Only thing though is that only characters that will have any effect on the storyline are the people from Tamers and Savers. From the next chapter up is where we enter into the Savers timeline. I may put some flashbacks into chapters explaining what Yoshino/Ruki did during those years before the Savers season started and maybe a look into the Tamers team without Ruki? We'll see. Well, until then **Read** **and Review! **See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Well here is the new chapter of my story. There may or may not be an appearance by Takato and the incomplete Tamers team. But most definitely Masaru will make his debut. This chapter will probably cover all of episode one and maybe to episode two of the Savers season; at the least. Oh and this chapter is the time skip I talked about a while ago. Well without further ado, I present to you Chapter Three – Reflections.

Key:

"Yeah" -Regular talk

_"Yeah" _-Mind talk/important stuff/sound effects/Dreams

-Scene Change

-- - Change of P.O.V

_"You fall out of your mother's __womb,__ you crawl across open country under fire, and drop into your grave.__" _- Quentin Crisp

**Chapter Three: Reflections**

**_Seven Years Later_**

.: Yoshino's P.O.V:.

_The wings of a broken angel cannot fly._

_"Who said that!?" I shout into the black void of nothingness. Is this a dream? Or is it a nightmare?_

_Where are your wings? Why must you stay chained to the ground while everyone else soars above your head?_

_"What are you talking about? You're making no sense!" I don't understand what this thing is trying to tell me. _

_"Ruki." I hear '__**that**__' name being called from behind me. I refuse to turn around because that voice sounds very familiar; it sounds like… __**Takato**_

_"Why did you leave us Ruki? Why—!? "

* * *

_

"Ahh--!" I scream as I woke up from my dream only to face another surprise.

_Crack_

Oww!

I roll over leaning my head against the soft pillow I awoke from for comfort.

"Ahh! Yoshino, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!? You're not hurt are you?" I hear Raramon ask from over me. No… I'm perfectly _fine_. Who wouldn't be after ramming your head into a Digimon's rock solid one?

"Just _peachy_ Raramon… just _peachy_." I say as I grit my teeth in pain. I rub my hands on my forehead; in the same spot as where it connected with Raramon's head. Now I know how all those Digimon felt when V-mon attacked them… with a _head butt_... And I used to think that it was funny… well it doesn't seem so funny now does it? No it doesn't…

"I'm really sorry Yoshino; it's just that I heard you mumbling in your sleep. When I came over to see what was wrong, you were tossing and turning mumbling my name over and over again. I thought you were in trouble." The throbbing pain in my forehead seemed to cease allowing me to relax a little.

"It's okay Raramon, I understand. Thanks for trying to help." I roll over to my back and give the little plant a gentle smile reassuring that I'm fine… Well that's what I want her to think at least…

I toss my legs off the side of the bed as I stretch out my tired limbs. I stand straight up; still stretching. As I make my way towards the bathroom to take a nice warm bath before having to prepare for another day of work at the DATS office.

Seven years ago when I first joined the DATS team it was just Captain Satsuma, Commander Yushima, and me who fought on the front line. When I was 13 we were joined by Kurosaki Miki and Shirakawa Megumi and their partners; Pawnchessmon White, and Pawnchessmon Black. They never did any fighting unless the situation called for a little extra help though. To be truthful they were the ones who tracked realizations in the surrounding areas; this was a major help to DATS seeing as though I don't have the patience for sitting at a computer 24/7. It's not that I'm bad with computers it's just that they don't peak my interest. Then when I turned 15 Megumi tracked an unusual digital field in _Austria_. Of course, _I_ had to go check it out; jetlag and all. During the flight towards _Austria_ I only had one question, how the hell did Megumi track a realization all the way in _Austria_ when the system should only tracks realizations in _Japan_. Of course naturally, I wasn't very happy… not at _all_…

It turned out that the digital field was unusual because it was a digitama's digital code that Megumi tracked. Not only that, but it ended up that the egg was called into this world by an eleven year old boy named Tohma Norstein; an exceptionally smart boy born into the noble Norstein family. In fact he was already enrolled in Stockholm University… At the time I only thought one thing… _nerd_… turns out he wasn't even close to being considered a _geek_…

I wanted to try and get the digitama away from the boy before it hatched but was unsuccessful as it hatched as soon as it came into this world... Just like Raramon… Not only that, but the boy was stubborn; _very_ stubborn. In fact I had to offer him a job in DATS in order to come to a compromise. Of course with Captain Satsuma's consent first.

We recently discovered another strange digital field a week or so ago. It was that of another digitama, we took custody over it because in recent history. When a digitama comes out of a digital field, it makes it special and gives us an opportunity to study why it's special according to Captain Satsuma. We discovered nothing from our analysis before the digitama hatched; hatching into the ever so popular, orange reptilian Digimon; Agumon. He looked a little different from how I remember though. The difference being that he had these red bands around his claws, like he was weight lifting or something. Other than that he was easily recognizable. We named him Raptor-1 because of its lack of a partner and its resemblance to that of a Dinosaur.

I enter through the door leading to my bathroom, before I prepare for my bath I glance at the mirror to my right taking a good look at myself; especially my hair. I'm pretty amazed that my hair hasn't grown an inch longer since I came here. In fact my hair looks exactly like how it did seven years ago a little shorter after I cut it though. The only real difference being that how my hair covers over my forehead and partly my eyebrows. I smile at my image in the mirror I officially turned 18 a few days ago and of course, there was a surprise party at the office. I really don't mind surprise parties that much anymore. It's just that Megumi-chan and Miki-chan tend to go overboard with the decorations. It was fun though, more fun than I ever had in West Shinjuku… You know? I'm glad I left West Shinjuku all those years ago.

Makino Ruki was a cold faced person with very few friends. Before I went back to being Yoshino I never wanted friends because that would have meant opening up about myself, which could result in letting information slip about who I really was. But now as Fujieda Yoshino I don't have to worry about that because the information that would slip would be about who I really am.

I even met my best friend, Orimoto Izumi. A blonde headed girl with a mouth bigger than Raptor-1's stomach and trust me all the Digimon food supply tend to run low when we give him an opening to it. Petite figure with shocking blue eyes; she was pretty popular but oddly enough, she didn't have a lot of _real _friends. When I met her in Junior High we sat next to each other in algebra; I was 12 back then and so was she a few months older though. She was also the first person to know about me being a runaway from home, despite how unintentional it truly was. She took it better than I would have ever thought anyone would though. She even said that I was probably her first real friend and that if I ever had a problem, I could always tell her.

I'm pretty sure I cried that day; right _in front_ of her to make matters worse. I was pretty embarrassed… to say the _least_… We're still friends even to this day though… I should speak to her later, she's been filling my voice mail saying that "We don't talk to each other enough!" despite the fact that I saw her on my birthday... I'll worry about that after work though...

As I turn on the bathwater one thing occupies my mind more than anything else as I watch the tub slowly fill up with water; what was that dream about? Did it have to do with today? Or does it have to do… with 'Ruki'?

* * *

After about a few minutes I headed out of the bathroom with a towel covering my body… from any _peeping toms_. With another towel draped over my head. The excess water leaving puddles where I walked. 

_Ring_

Eh? I slowly make my way to the phone as I dry out my hair with the towel on my head. I pick up the phone without looking at the caller Id.

"Hello? This is Fujieda Yoshino speaking; may I ask who is calling?" I ask into the phone. "Yoshino! This is Megumi, we have an emergency! Raptor-1 has escaped!" "What!? Where is he!?" I shout into the phone, we have no idea what kind of damage Raptor-1 could cause in the real world; I highly doubt that it would be good though.

"He is escaping through the Kouan area, BO1. We need you to cut-off its escape route and return him to the institution." "Yes!" I hang up the phone after saying that. I rush to the closet in my room grabbing my extra DATS uniform from inside of it.

I lay the uniform on top of my bed before rushing to my chest (1). Pulling the top drawers out grabbing my car keys, my wallet, my DATS badge, and my LRSWT from inside of it (My digivice is already clipped to my uniform.) What's this LRSWT you say, well LRSWT stands for "Long Range Split Way Transmitter." It's an earpiece that you slip over your ear ,obviously, so you can keep in contact with the Main DATS Office but also with anyone else who happens to be in a different location that is a part of the team.

This is how Captain Satsuma would report to me about any realizations when I'm away from the office. It even has a video camera function allowing the people at DATS to see what's happening on the field. Ironically enough it looks like a Bluetooth headphone but in fact; it can't even work with my phone… what a rip-off… I lay those things next to my uniform as I prepare to get dressed.

* * *

I arrived at the specified cut-off area in less than 15 minutes. I grab my badge as I see two police officers in front of the yellow **KEEP OUT** tape.

"Hey! Wait—"I show them my badge and cut them off before they can continue speaking.

"Fujieda of DATS. How's the evacuation." I ask the officer as I give him the once over. He and his partner look no different from each other. That's probably because of their blue uniforms. "Uhh, I'm not too sure. From here it looks like its getting held up somewhere in the south." It's getting held up? That can't be too good.

"Yoshino!" I hear Raramon call out my name from my Digivice iC. I reach to the right side of my belt; where I clipped my digivice to. I look into the screen where I see Raramon looking back at me. "What is it Raramon?" I ask.

"500 meters ahead of our location I can feel life signs." "Is it Raptor-1's, Raramon?" I ask to the Digimon. In my first DATS field mission I found out that Raramon can feel the life signs of not only Digimon, but also humans.

"No Yoshino. It's not Raptor-1's, its humans." Oh no! I slip pass the two police officers and go under the yellow tape that was set up, breaking into a run. Damn, if it's the life sign of people, then I may not be able to capture Raptor-1 without force.

"This is the worst."

I stop my run as I come across about eight people on the ground; each one moaning and groaning from pain. You can't really blame them though not everyone can shake off an attack from a Digimon. "Oh no!" I hear Raramon say from my digivice. I tap the speak function on my earpiece. "This is Yoshino, we have victims. They should be taken to a hospital right away." I say into the device. Miki or Megumi should receive this; if not then Captain Satsuma should have heard. "Yoshino! Ahead of you!" I hear Raramon shout from my digivice. I walk towards a staircase slowly glancing left and right in case of an attack.

When I reached the staircase I spotted more people injured but what surprised me the most was a brown haired boy with his hair tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing a red button up shirt with a white shirt underneath it. With baggy blue pants and red shoes I think… He doesn't look very strong though…

He was standing in front of… "Raptor-!" I say out loud. That kid is in trouble; didn't he see how much damage Raptor-1 can cause? I need to stop this battle before we have another injury. Before I can make a move to stop the upcoming battle the kid starts talking… to _Raptor-1?_

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Getting in the way of my fight! Nobody is allowed on my turf!" His turf? I hear Raptor-1 growl from his location. "I'm the number one street fighter in Japan! Daimon Masaru-Sama (2)!"

Nani!?… Daimon… Masaru… _Sama_…?

"Is he… is he trying to fight… a Digimon?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Shut up! All you do is talk, just like those other humans!" Raptor-1 shouts back at the brown haired boy; which in its self is really surprising seeing as though Raptor-1 never said anything at the institution.

"It's… it's talking!" I say out loud dumbly.

"And he'll win this fight…" I hear Raramon say from my digivice.

"Shut your ugly mug!" The brunette yells. "Hey! It's not my fault! I was born this way!" I hear Raptor-1 yell. You know? If this was a different situation this would actually be quite funny…_ sigh_…

"Yoshino!" I heard Satsuma shout from the other end of my earpiece. "Yes, sir?" I ask while taping the talk function on my earpiece. "Get that civilian away from the Digimon, immediately!"

"Hey, kid! Get away from him! You can't fight him!" I yell from my location towards the brunette.

"What!? You can't be all sentimental now! Were in the middle of a man-to-man fight!" The kid yells back at me not breaking eye contact with Raptor-1… Man-to-man fight… Raptor-1 is far from being… a _man_….

"That's right! Man-to-man!" Raptor-1 says, "Yeah so stay out of it!" The kid says back while looking at me giving me a better look of him. With this look I see that the kid was more muscular than what I originally thought. He looks strong enough to take down at least fifth teen people… I-I wouldn't want to get on his bad side…

"O-Ok" I squeak back in what…? Fear...?

"Yoshino, don't lose your spirit!" I hear Raramon say to me in an attempt to regain my confidence; it doesn't help much… "… Sorry Raramon…"

"Humph, your pretty brave little person. Let's see how brave you really are!" The brunette says as he sprints toward Raptor-1. "Right!" Raptor-1 says while sprinting towards the brunette intending to go for the K.O. I have a bad feeling about this…

When both the kid and Raptor-1 are within arm's reach of each other the fight begins with not only Raptor-1's fist connecting with the boys face but vice versa. Shocking all of us how this kid could hit a Digimon without getting hurt. They both get sent a few feet away from each other…

After a flurry of many punches and kicks. I slowly started to make my way down the steps towards the tired street fighter and Digimon; I can hear their ragged breaths as I continue my descent down the steps. I was very shocked about what happened. I thought Raptor-1 was going to easily beat the kid but I wasn't expecting the kid… to actually fight Raptor-1 on an even playing field… Is this kid taking steroids or some other performance enhancing drugs?

I stop a few feet away from the two, just enough to hear Raptor-1 call the brunette _aniki_ (3).

"Follower? I guess that's okay, even if it's with a freaky looking person like you. I'm fine with it." The brunette says his face breaking into a grin.

"Stop right there!" I shout at the pair. I grab my digivice from my side. Holding it out in front of me; the screen facing me. "Raramon, realize." I say as a blinding flash of light comes from my digivice. Within seconds Raramon appears in front of me.

"Ra… ra… mon…" I always found it kind of funny how Raramon would always say her name slowly when coming out of my digivice.

"… The hell! It came out of that… that thing!" The brunette shouts as Raptor-1 jumps into a defensive stance. "Right! So are you going to come quietly?" I ask while placing my hands on my hips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I hear the kid ask as he begins to stand up.

"They came to capture me. If they get me, they'll get rid of me!" Raptor-1 says while backing away from me and Raramon.

"What are you doing?" I ask as the kid rushes toward Raptor-1 throwing him over his shoulder.

"An aniki must look after his followers! You're not getting your hands on him!" "Yay, aniki!" Raptor-1 yells as the kid sprints away; Raptor-1 still over his shoulder.

"Hey! Stop right there!" I yell as Raramon flies over my head. "Nuts Shoot!" Raramon yells as many tiny seeds come flying out of her mouth; quickly stopping the kids' escape.

"Let me handle this Aniki!" Raptor-1 says "Baby flame!" Raptor-1 yells releasing a tiny fireball at me. Before I could even think to move out the way Raramon flies in front of me, "Nuts shoot!" Raramon yells easily destroying the fireball causing an explosion of tiny sparks and smoke.

When the smoke finally cleared… the kid and Raptor-1… were nowhere in sight…

"… Damn…!"

* * *

I returned home quickly afterwards changing into a plain pink sleeveless t-shirt, with blue pants and white and orange shoes while placing my Digivice on the kitchen counter. I barely think about what I'm doing unnoticeably sliding my DATS badge into my pocket; only one thing occupies my mind. That kid… Daimon Masaru what is he? How could he damage a Digimon like that? Just thinking about what happened today besides that boils my anger. 

I tap the speak function on my earpiece connecting me to the DATS office. "Megumi, I need you to look up some information on somebody. His name is Daimon Masaru." I say as I sit down on my couch located in front of the TV. "Okay Yoshino, just give me a few seconds." I stare at the TV which happens to be turned off. "Got it! He was born April 2nd, he's 14. B blood type and is a 2nd year at Otori Municipal Junior High School. He lives with his Mother and little sister after his father disappeared 10 years ago… That's all I could find Yoshino." I hear Megumi say through her earpiece. "Thanks Megumi that would be all." I quickly turn off my device but I make no move to put it away.

"… Raramon…" "Yes Yoshino?" "… Why am I so weak…? Raramon…?" I ask through gritted teeth forcing back any tears that could make their way out…

"What do you mean Yoshino? You're not weak…!" Raramon says in an attempt to convince me otherwise. It doesn't help if anything it only got me angrier. "Don't lie to me…!"I yell quickly stopping Raramon's rant in her tracks… "You saw it out there… we all did… When that kid, Daimon Masaru, told me to stay out of that fight… I hesitated… I'm not even brave enough to face some kid… He wasn't even that close!" I whisper as I stand up heading to the door; Raramon slowly following after me. "… Yoshino… w-where are you going?" Raramon asks sadness and hurt evident in her voice.

"… I'm heading out, stay here Raramon…!" I quickly slam the door before Raramon can even protest against it…. Leaving both my car keys and my wallet… in my uniform…

I ran out the house. I ran as fast I could only stopping at a convenience store and I only did that from how tired I truly was. I stare bent over at the store as I slowly regain my breath… I want something sweet to eat now…

I enter through the sliding doors slowly making my way down the second isle. I glance left and right looking at various kinds of ships and sweets. Nothing peaks my interest as I come to the end of the isle. After searching through three more isles I finally found something that I want in the cooled goods section… coffee jelly the sweet pudding like substance. I never had the stuff before I met Izumi-chan but it's good...

I head to the counter with the coffee jelly in my left hand before I come to a revelation… I left my wallet at the house in my… _moment_… Damn!

Before I turn around to put the stuff away I spot a familiar Brown ponytail and red shirt that I saw earlier today… It was Daimon Masaru. He looked like he was going grocery shopping with all the food he was buying. It was probably for Raptor-1… I decided to take advantage of the situation though. I head over to the boy who just stared at a place on the counter.

_Ding_

That would be—" "Oh one more please." I quickly cut off the cashier by placing the coffee jelly in Daimon Masaru's basket. "Eh?" He turns to look at me and I turn to meet his gaze. I put on a little smile before saying "That's okay right? Daimon Masaru-kun." I see him raise both of his eyebrows before he sighs in what I suspect to be…exasperation?

"Whatever."

* * *

I can't believe the kid actually bought me the coffee jelly. I want to laugh so badly right now but I'm able to hold it in. 

I walked down the sidewalk the kid following behind me, why? I don't know why but he can leave now. I sit down on a circular curb surrounding a medium sized water fountain, Daimon Masaru sitting next to me placing his bag to the left of him. I open up the coffee jelly top and dip into it with a spoon I got from the convenience store counter with my eyes closed. The sweet taste easily distinguished as the substance touches my tongue.

"Mmm, coffee jelly is one of my favorites!" I say in delight momentarily forgetting that Daimon Masaru was next to me. "Hey pay me back for that!" He says and I calmly respond without even opening my eyes "I'll pay you back after you give us Raptor-1." In all actuality I have no intentions of paying him back though. "No way! I don't even know anyone like that and if I did I would still not give him to you!" He responds, the little idiot just inexplicably told me that he knew where Raptor-1 is.

"Of course but you know that you'll have to come with me as a material witness, Daimon Masaru-kun." I calmly respond eyes still closed while dipping my spoon into my coffee jelly. "Hey! How do you know my name anyway?"

"I remembered you from before…" I calmly state before restating the information that Megumi-chan gave me, "Daimon Masaru, born April 2nd, 14 years old. B blood type and goes to Otori Municipal Junior High School, 2nd year. You live with your mom and little sister and your father disappeared ten years ago." I finish before I put the spoon back into my mouth.

"How do you know that!?" He asks me with that obnoxious voice of his. "My name is Fujieda Yoshino of the Digital Accidents Tactical Squad, otherwise known as DATS." I finally open my eyes as I turn to him while showing him my DATS badge.

He stares in shock at my badge, "What's that?" He asks. "DATS job is to control Digimon, things otherwise unknown to the people of this world. They come from a place called the Digital World" I say to him giving him a very serious expression.

"So? How is that important to me?" He says back to me. Frustration getting the better of me I shout at him, "I came to get the Digimon your hiding" "He didn't return?" "What the hell do you mean 'return'!?" I say as I start to get up pointing at the bag of food next to him. "Besides Digimon don't eat this stuff! They eat food specifically made for Digimon!"

"Okay… and where can I buy that?" He responds dumbly, the little idiot! "You can't just go to a store and **BUY** **DIGIMON**food! It's only at DATS, got it!?" I yell at the knuckle-headed fool. I never heard someone say something so dum since… _Hirokazu_… damn… didn't mean to bring that up…

"If you continue to run away from DATS, Raptor-1 will most certainly die…" I say to him in an attempt to break through his rock hard skull; I think it worked…

We stayed there neither one of us breaking eye contact even as the fountain of water increasing in size; water droplets splashing onto our clothes. After a few seconds he looks down at his bag opening it with his left hand before reaching in it with his right hand pulling out… a hamburger? He stares at the hamburger in his hand not even giving me a glance.

"I'm sorry to ask this but… can you take me to DATS?" He says still staring at the hamburger in his hand. I feel my expression change to one of… pity… I would never admit this out loud but I feel a little sorry for the kid. From what he just said it seems as though he… he really cars for Raptor-1… just like how I care for Raramon… When I go home… I need to apologize to her… I never meant… to make her sad… _never_…

"… You…" My sentence trails off there as I stare down at him…

"Okay… but I need t head back to my house first. Follow me…" I say as I start to walk away. I barely catch a glance at him as his face brightens up…

After about twenty minutes we arrived at the entrance to the DATS building.

Before we came to the office I brought Masaru (**A/N **See how Yoshino is calling Masaru by his first name now? That means that Yoshino is gaining a little respect for the guy) to my house. I was immediately attacked by Raramon into a big bear hug, well as big as her tiny arms can give, as soon as I stepped through the door. It took about five minutes to get her from around me as she continued to tell me how worried she had been. I explained to her that I was taking Masaru to DATS despite how much she protested against it. After I changed into my DATS uniform I grabbed my car keys, my LWSPT, and my wallet. I then checked for my digivice before me and Masaru left. We arrived at the DATS office ten minutes later, and now here we are.

I lead Masaru down the hall before stopping in front of the door that leads to the main office. I walk through the sliding doors Masaru following behind me. I heard him gasp in shock behind me. "What is this place?" I pay no mind to him as he says this though. I saw Pawnchessmon Black walking around with books in its hand while Pawnchessmon White sat down in the seat next to its partner, Miki.

I stopped in front of Captain Satsuma and saluted. "Fujieda Yoshino, reporting back." He only nods in response before focusing his attention to Masaru.

"Are you Daimon Masaru?" Captain Satsuma says, "I am Captain Satsuma. Welcome to DATS." Masaru only blinks in response; he was probably surprised about Captain Satsuma's calmness…

"Is this the one who hit Raptor-1?" Kudamon asks from Captain Satsuma's shoulder. "He doesn't look so special." "What's kind of scarf is that?" Masaru asks once again playing the role of village idiot.

"Nani!?" Kudamon begins before Captain Satsuma places a finger on his forehead in order to calm him down.

"This is Kudamon, and he is my partner." "Everyone here at DATS has a partner." I state calmly to Masaru as Raramon flies down in front of me. I wrap my arms around her. "And this little plant Digimon is Raramon, and she is my partner. If you didn't already know that." I say as my face breaks into a grin.

"Partner?" Masaru asks but it sounded more like a statement though, but I answered anyway, "Yes, here at DATS, Digimon and humans work together to handle Digimon crimes." Kamemon places a cup of tea on the edge of Captain Satsuma's desk in front of Masaru, before walking away while I said this.

"That's a Digimon too?" Masaru asks, "Whatever, it's not important." "If you got something to say, say it all ready! People are waiting for me." "There is no need for you to get so angry… The survival of Raptor-1 depends solely on you!" Captain Satsuma says in reply to Masaru. "We are in the middle of an unprecedented situation. The walls between the Digital and Human worlds are collapsing; the reason for this… is unknown. The only proof of this is how frequently Digimon keep appearing in our world." "In order to maintain harmony between the human and digital worlds, renegade Digimon, like Raptor-1 must be kept under control." Kudamon says in continuation to what Captain Satsuma said.

"Renegades?" Masaru asked.

"Yes. Raptor-1 has not only entered the human world but he also made contact with humans. He cannot go free." Kudamon said in reply. "Daimon Masaru, in order to maintain a bright future for both humans and Digimon, please cooperate with us." Captain Satsuma said.

"… I refuse…" "Nani?" "What the hell are you talking about!? I'm not sure about this harmony but do you even know why he came to this world!? He had never seen such a big world like ours… So I do not intend to hand him over to you! But how's this, if he goes on a rampage. I'll be responsible for it! So give me the damn food!!" I stood there staring at him; I had never met a person brave enough to yell a Captain Satsuma, well not in front of his face at least.

Before anyone could reply to him the whole room started flashing red; while an alarm started to sound; which I already knew what was happening.

"Captain! There's a realization in area D-59!" Megumi said. "The unknown creature is attacking a hamburger shop in the parking area!"

"Could it be Raptor-1?"I wonder out loud. "Wait a minute! I thought he only ate special food! Then why would he attack a hamburger shop!?"

"Well you didn't give him anything to eat right?" I reply to him. "Wait! So you're saying that he's attacking… because he's hungry!?"

"It seems as though you will have to take responsibility sooner than expected." Kudamon says and I found it hard to determine if he was being sarcastic or ironic… Before I could contemplate more on the situation Masaru quickly ran out of the office.

"Hey! Wait!" I shout after him of course as expected, he did not hear me. "Yoshino go after him!" "Yes sir!" I rush out the area putting Raramon into my digivice. "Seal off the entire area!" I hear Captain Satsuma say as the door slides closed behind me.

I easily caught up with Masaru. For someone so strong he sure is slow! It's ironically funny!

I followed him all the way to the top of a watch tower. Which I guessed was Raptor-1's hiding place. This was actually a pretty smart place to hide Raptor-1 from here he couldn't be seen. I gave Masaru too little credit. He's pretty smart… at_ times_…

I approached Masaru from behind at the top of the watch tower. "So this is where you were hiding Raptor-1. A place where nobody could find him… it must have been him who attacked the—"

"Shut up!"

"This is all my fault… I… I should have stayed with him… damn…!" I look at Masaru really feeling sorry for the guy… Maybe I could do something to help him…

_Boom_

I quickly run over to the window as an explosion interrupts mine, and probably his thoughts. I see a burst of flames surrounding the watch tower like a cage…

_Click_

I tap the answer function on my earpiece, "The Digimon is in Area-205, go there quickly!" "Right!"

"You're fine now Masaru, so you should just—"I barely saw Masaru sprinting away before I realized what was going on.

"Hey wait!" I shout back while running after him in an attempt to try and reach him before he got to the elevator… I failed…

I heard the ding of the elevator as it went down to the bottom level. By time it gets back up here it would be to late… I hope the kid will be okay… damn…!

"This is the worst!"

* * *

I quickly ran down the countless number of steps. "Hurry Yoshino! The Digimon's signal is to the South-east! " I hear Raramon say as I stop near the end of one set of steps grabbing the railing. I see the large cloud of smoke and couldn't help but wonder… "What's going on down there?" 

When the cloud of smoked cleared I saw the Adult level Digimon, Cockatrimon. I stared in awe at the extremely large Digimon before me, even in West Shinjuku I never seen this Digimon in battle before until now.

I quickly back pedal back up the steps as I see a car flying straight up at me. I tripped up the steps in the process as the car explodes on impact with the watch tower. "Yoshino!" I hear Raramon yell from my digivice.

After a few minutes I saw Masaru on top of Cockatrimon shouting motivational advice to Agumon who was still on the ground.

"Masaru! Don't be so rash, you'll get yourself killed! Baka!" I shout from the stairs railings.

"Don't worry Yoshino-chan; risking my life in a battle like this is the desire for any real man!" Masaru shouts at me while punching Cockatrimon.

When the hell did we get close enough for him to call me…Yoshino-_chan_…? Just thinking about what he just said incites my anger like a raging forest fire… that bastard…!

As Cockatrimon's tails start to glow a green neon light I realize what is about to happen.

"Masaru! Agumon! Watch out!"… Too late…

Cockatrimon releases a glowing beam of green energy quickly and easily taking out Agumon, for what I fear is for good.

I see Masaru jump down from Cockatrimon rushing towards the fallen Agumon; all this while screaming his name. I barely notice the rain that began to fall and I bet that Masaru doesn't either.

Cockatrimon lets out a roar of victory adding salt into Masaru's wound.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt my follower!" Masaru yelled before he sprinted towards Cockatrimon. Cockatrimon started to charge another blast in order to try and stop Masaru's advance on him.

Masaru easily avoids the blast still advancing on Cockatrimon.

As Masaru jumps up into air; his right fist drawn back. Time seemed to slow down. I could hear ever single rain drop splatter against the ground clearer than I did before…

When Masaru's fist connected with Cockatrimon time seemed to regain its normal speed. The shockwave from the hit seemed to resound through the entire city as Masaru seemed to float in the air like the majestic eagle soaring in the clouds.

After a few seconds of Masaru's floating I was able to see an orange flame like thing make its way around its fist. I automatically knew what it was… Digisoul…

I barely noticed Commander Yushima come up to Masaru, I barely notice someone yell 'Agumon shinka!' I barely notice the new Greymon completely obliterate Cockatrimon returning him to his digitama state… I didn't notice any of it.

Only one thing comes to mind… this kid, Daimon Masaru… was able to not only summon up is Digisoul, but also use it to evolve Agumon… On his first try…!

It took me what seemed like weeks just to summon it…! A month to use it…!

I can't believe it… this… this _brat_… is better than me… No! I won't believe it!

I clench my hands around the steel bars of the railing… If this kid could not only summon his Digisoul but also use it on his first try… Does that make him _better_ than me…? Does that make me… a _failure_…?

I feel my whole body start to shake but I make no move to try and stop it… I don't like it… I don't like being a failure… I clench my teeth as I feel my eyes glaze over with unshed tears…

"Yoshino… are you okay?" I hear Raramon ask me but this time, I make no move to try and hide my discomfort.

"… No Raramon… no… I'm not okay… I _never_ was…"

"… Yoshino…"

When I made it down all those steps the sun was up shining bright like he the world was smiling down on the birth of a hero… while it smiled it down on me as a way to make my already deep wounds deeper… does the world enjoy seeing my ever constant bleeding…

I bend over picking up the digitama of the former adult Digimon, Cockatrimon… I smile down at the egg in an attempt to bandage my emotional wounds.

After a few seconds I notice Agumon and Masaru start to walk away and I quickly call after them.

"Wait right there! Cockatrimon attacked the hamburger shop but you still injured 13 men! I cannot overlook that" I address to the pair.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yoshino-chan but that was me who did that, heh." Masaru said while raising his hand. "Nani!?" "Those guys were punks from the next town and they were getting on my bad side. So I showed them the consequences of it." "If anyone messes with aniki, he'll set them straight." "That's right!" I stared at the two as they start laughing over this like it was some old comedy show…

"I don't believe this… This is the worst!" I say as I place my hand on my face clutching my eyes together in an attempt to vent my anger…. It doesn't work!

"I'm going to arrest you two!!!" I shout at the two still very angry… no not angry, I'm _pissed_…

"Oh, no! Agumon run away!!"

"Nani!? Aniki wait up!"

**Chapter Three: End**

**A/N**

**Word translations**

(1) Chest – well sometimes you can refer to a dresser as a chest.

(2) Sama – Sama is a title a person refers to another meaning 'master' but when one refers to him/herself as sama it shows great arrogance.

(3) Aniki – Aniki means older brother but could also mean boss

Well I finally made the third chapter and I like how it turned out this chapter is over 6,500 words making it my longest chapter as of date. I think I was able to perfectly combine both Yoshino's and Ruki's personalities into one. I also added Orimoto Izumi into this chapter and I think it went pretty well. I really have nothing else to say about this chapter except that 'nani' means 'what' in Japanese. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! See you soon!


End file.
